Mon Obsession
by Hinanoyuki
Summary: C'est quant tu perds une personne que tu te rends compte de la valeur qu'elle avait à tes yeux. Alors que Ichigo et sa famille se promène dans un Zoo, il confit sa peine à une panthère un peu spécial. La perte de son amour. Mais son amour est il vraiment disparut comme il le croit ?


**Salut à vous lecteurs de passage.**

**Cette Os m'est venue alors que j'en écrivais un autre qui finalement et allé à la poubelle.**

**C'est mon premier OS sur ce couple et donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce qu'il va y en avoir d'autre...**

**C'est un OS qui contient un couple gay donc homophobe allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis sinon bonne lecture.**

**Les perso ne sont pas à moi et désolé pour les futures fautes.**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**Mon Obsession**

**Ichigo P.O.V**

Depuis la guerre contre Aizen et que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs de Shinigami, je suis triste et dévasté. Mais mes sentiments sont encore plus vieux que la guerre et la perte de pouvoir. En faite c'est depuis qu'il est mort sous mes yeux sans que je puisse faire quelque chose pour lui. Je ne sais pas comment je m'étais rendu compte que je l'aimais mais maintenant que je l'ai perdu cela me dévaste. Car je ne pouvais plus le voir.

J'entendis des coups frapper à ma porte et j'autorisais le visiteur à rentrer. C'était ma petite sœur Yuzu qui venait pour me dire que l'on allait pas tarder à partir au Zoo. J'avais accepté d'accompagner mes sœurs et mon père car ils se faisaient beaucoup de soucis pour moi. Donc même si voir des animaux enfermés dans des cages n'était pas se que je préférais je les avais suivis en cette chaude journée de vacances d'été.

Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention aux animaux mais voir mes petites sœurs heureuses me fit retrouver un peu le sourire. Pourtant quant on s'arrêta devant l'enclos des panthères, je m'arrêtai et prêta plus d'attention. Elles me faisaient penser à lui.

"-Ichigo on avance, me dit mon père

-Allez y moi je reste là.

-Ichi-ni... Tu vas bien ? Me demanda Yuzu

-Laisse le Yuzu. Si il veut rester devant les panthères c'est son choix. Dit Karin

-Tu as raison Karin. Je te garde ta part du repas Ichigo.

-Merci Yuzu."

Ils partirent peu après que je leur ai fait un signe de la main. Mon père et Karin m'avaient regardés avec un mélange de compréhension et d'inquiétude. Je soupirais et reporta mon attention sur l'enclos des félins. Je sortis mes mains de mes poches et m'accouda au rebord en bois.

Mon regard fut attiré par une panthère blanche rayé de noir qui dormait à l'ombre à l'écart des autres. Je souris tristement en la voyant. Bizarrement je l'imaginais en elle.

"-Tu me fais vraiment penser à lui. Plus je te regarde et plus je me dis que tu lui ressemble.

Je parlais à une panthère... Heureusement que j'étais seul sinon les personnes auraient sérieusement douté de ma santé mental.

-Tiens en te regardant , je me demande si tu as le même nom que son sabre, Pantera.

Je vis une des oreilles bouger et la panthère bougea un peu.

-Toi aussi tu as les yeux bleu électrique ? Comme lui ? Franchement quant je les ai vue, je les ai trouvé magnifique.

Je vis la panthère ouvrir l'un de ses yeux et constata qu'il était noir.

-Ah non toit tu as les as noirs mais ils sont beaux aussi.

Le félin s'éveilla complètement et se rapprocha un peu du bord. Elle s'assit et continua de me regarder, comme si elle m'écoutait et voulait en savoir plus. Je souris et rigolais un peu.

-On dirait que ça t'intéresse se que je te dis. pour en revenir à ses yeux, ils sont magnifiques. Quant tu les regardes, tu as l'impression qu'ils vont te foudroyer sur place. Ils sont si sauvage et dure. Tu vois peut être pas de quoi je parle mais je pourrais les regarder inlassablement. Ils vont bien à son propriétaire. Grimmjow... pourquoi tu es mort ? Je n'ai rien fait pour te sauver en plus. Je suis vraiment...

Je ne fini pas ma phrase car je n'en avais pas la force. La panthère me regardait posément en attendant je ne sais quoi.

-Grimmjow est une personne un peu spécial mais il est franchement pas mal physiquement. Il a les cheveux aussi bleu que ses yeux et un corps à faire damné un saint. Tout dans son attitude et son regard le rend inaccessible, sauvage et une personne qui ne se soumet pas mais malheureusement il est mort et je n'ai même pas pus lui dire une chose très importante pour moi... C'est que je l'aimais et je l'aime encore d'ailleurs mais... Putain maintenant il est plus là..."

La suite mourut avant même que je ne la commence car je ne voulais ni ne savais comment finir ma phrase. Je vis la panthère se rapprocher le plus possible mais s'arrêta à cause de la distance de sécurité pour les visiteurs. Elle miaula de façon si bizarre, un mélange de compréhension et de soutiens. Un instant je me demandais si je n'hallucinais pas ou si cette panthère était vraiment normal.

Soudain je sentis un torse dure et deux bras puissant me prendre et me coller au corps derrière moi. J'allais me retourner pour mettre une droite monumental et dire ma façon de penser à la personne qui m'avait prise comme ça quant une voix rauque se fit entendre.

"-Ptain si j'avais su que tu m'aimais et que l'autre avec son chapeau rayé m'avait pas interdit de venir te voir j'aurais pas attendus aussi longtemps.

-Grimmjow ? C'est bien toi ?

J'essayai de me retourner pour le voir mais mon tortionnaire resserra sa prise sur moi.

-Putain Ichigo si tu savais quel effet se que tu a dis me fait. Moi aussi je t'aime comme un dingue.

Je souris à cette déclaration très... Grimmjow j'ai envie de dire. Un moment de silence agréable plana quelques instant.

-Alors comme ça j'ai un corps à faire damné un saint ? 'fin c'est pas comme si je le savais pas.

Je rigolais de gène et d'embarra. Il m'avait entendu.

-Je peux savoir depuis quant tu es là ? Je veux dire qu'est ce que tu as entendus ?

-J'suis là depuis que tes sœurs et ton père son partie donc j'ai tout entendus."

Je me retournai et je le regardai enfin de face. Il n'avait pas changé mis à part sa mâchoire en os qui avait disparue. Il était habillé très simplement mais il était quant même magnifique. Il arborait un sourire narquois, marque déposé Grimmjow. Il avait dans son regard du désir et un petit quelque chose qui faisait que son regard était sauvage.

Je passais mes bras autours de son cou et plaqua mes lèvres sur les siennes. Grimmjow resserra sa prise sur moi et répondit à mon baisé avec ardeur mais très vite il me mordit la lèvre inférieur. Je gémis et ouvris la bouche pour protester mais il en profita pour approfondir le baisé. Il menait la danse et le baisé devint bestial car je ne me laissais pas faire. Je me retirais pour reprendre mon souffle mais à peine je retirais ma bouche que Grimmjow recolla la sienne et reprit l'assaut.

"Grimm..." réussis-je à dire entre deux baisés.

Ma voix était rauque due aux baisés et au désir. Il poussa un grognement et revient m'embrasser.

"Ptain Ichi tu sais pas quel effet à ta voix sur moi."

Il reprit mes lèvres entre les siennes et me mordit la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang. Il se recula et passa sa langue sur ma lèvre pour le récupérer.

"-Grimm arrête ma famille va se demander ce que je fais. Il faut les rejoindre.

-S'en fou, ils ont cas attendre, grogna Grimmjow.

-Non moi je m'en fou... Mmmm... Allez... Grimm, articulais-je entre deux baisés.

-Plus tard... La je te veux...

-Mais ça va pas. Pas au Zoo à la vue de tous.

-Tsss... J'vous jure vous les humains... Allez on y va avant que je change d'avis."

Il me relâcha et commença à parti tout en grommelant. Je souris conscient des efforts qu'il faisait pour moi. Je le rejoignais et lui fit une bise sur la joue et le remercia. Il grommela encore une chose incompréhensible et je lui pris la main pour qu'il se calme, ce qu'il fit très vite.

On rejoignait ma famille que je leur ai demandé par téléphone ou ils étaient. Ils étaient dans un parc pas loin du Zoo, en train de manger. Je vis ma soeur Yuzu m'appelait avec de grand signe. on les rejoignait rapidement.

"-Ichigo c'est qui lui ? Demanda mon père en montrant Grimmjow du doigt.

-Papa... Il a un prénom et c'est Grimmjow. Pour répondre à ta question c'est mon... petit ami...

Grimmjow et mon père me lancèrent un regard surpris mais Grimm se reprit très vite. C'est avec un sourire marque déposé Grimmjow qu'il m'embrassa légèrement.

-Ton... Petit ami ? Mais... Depuis quand ?

-Papa laisse le tranquille avec ça. Bienvenue dans la famille Grimmjow, dit Yuzu

-Euh... Merci...

Je souris à Grimmjow et on s'installa avec mes sœurs.

-Et puis c'est pas comme si Yuzu ne sortait pas avec Ginta... Intervient Karin

Yuzu m'en avait parlé donc le choc fut moins dure pour moi que pour mon père qui criait vers le ciel les deux mains jointes et les larmes aux à ma mère que ses enfants grandissaient trop vite et d'autres truc du même genre.

-Il est toujours comme ça ? Demanda Grimmjow

-Ouais t'occupe c'est une question d'habitude."

Je déposais un baisé papillon sur ses lèvres et on commença à manger.

J'étais heureux car j'avais retrouvé mon Grimmjow, mon amour, mon obsession.

* * *

Voilà voilà. J'espère qu'il vous a plus.

Laissez une trace de votre passage par une review.


End file.
